Spotkajmy się tej nocy
by WhiteMagicBunny
Summary: Yullen. AU w czasach renesansu. Allen jako arystokrata pragnie poznać życie ludzi z Dolnego Miasta.


**Spotkajmy się tej nocy**

* * *

Byłeś całkowicie inny. Wszystko co ciebie dotyczy jest czymś innym – nowym. Fascynowałeś mnie. Ty i twój świat. Zapragnąłem doznać tego co ty. Poznać twój świat. Walka o przetrwanie, jaką musiałeś prowadzić. Intrygowało mnie to, chciałem spróbować twojego życia. Nigdy nie zapomnę dnia, kiedy ujrzałem cię po raz pierwszy. Twoje oczy wyrażały czystą nienawiść, gdy na mnie spojrzałeś. Pierwszy raz spotkałem się z jakimiś uczuciami nawet, jeśli były negatywne.

To było w deszczowe popołudnie. Wdarłeś się na rynek główny. Chciałeś coś ukraść. Nie bałeś się, zrobiłeś ogromne zamieszanie. Strażnicy próbowali cie złapać, lecz wdałeś się z nimi w szarpaninę.

- Paniczu – młody mężczyzna chwycił białowłosego chłopca za ramię ciągnąc go lekko.

- Link poczekaj – odpowiedział dźwięcznym głosem dalej wpatrując się w zamieszanie pomiędzy straganami. Z zaciekawieniem wpatrywał się w wysokiego nastolatka o azjatyckich rysach twarzy i długich, bardzo długich czarnych włosach. Pochłaniał wzrokiem każdy jego ruch.

Złodziej w końcu obezwładnił ostatniego strażnika i nachylił się by podnieść skradzione przedmioty, gdy uniósł głowę jego czarne oczy spotkały się z szarymi młodego arystokraty. Spojrzał na niego z nienawiścią i chęcią mordu. Przed chłopakiem stanął blondyn chroniąc swego lorda przed nieprzyjacielem. Nieznajomy prychnął i uciekł z zaskakującą zwinnością i szybkością po dachach budynków.

oOoOoOo

Allenowi w końcu udało się uciec przed ochroniarzami, więc wybrał się na popołudniowy spacer po mieście. Jak zwykle nie skupił się na otoczeniu i zgubił się. Rozejrzał się zdezorientowany, trafił do slumsów. Nie wiedział jak wrócić do górnego miasta. Podbiegła do niego mała brudna dziewczynka w podartych ubraniach. Wyciągnęła ręce ku niemu. Białowłosy przez chwile nie wiedział o co chodzi, lecz zorientował się. Dał jej jabłko, które wcześniej dostał na targu. Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się do niego i pobiegła w stronę matki, która wydawała się zadowolona, lecz szybko uciekła posyłając ostrzegawcze spojrzenie albinosowi.

- Cześć ślicznotko – para silnych ramion przyparła chłopaka do muru. Allen spojrzał na napastnika. Był to starszy mężczyzna o czarnych włosach. Nie był sam, za nim pojawiło się trzech innych, równie obrzydliwych jak ten pierwszy. Nieznajomy zerwał kaptur z głowy szarookiego. – O kurwa! To arystokrata, jebany księciunio! Co taki słodziak robi tutaj?

- Zgubiłeś się? – przysunęła się do niego długowłosa kobieta. – Masz ładne ciuszki może byś nam je oddał? – szarpnęła za pelerynę chłopaka.

- Proszę, zostawcie mnie – spróbował się wyrwać, lecz daremnie. Uścisk przybrał na sile.

- _Proszę? – _wszyscy zaśmiali się głośno.

- Może tak się zabawimy? – najmłodszy z napastników zbliżył się i polizał białowłosego w policzek. Posunąłby się dalej, ale dostał z całej siły kamieniem w głowę. – Co kurwa?!

Na końcu alejki stał długowłosy Azjata, którego albinos widział parę dni wcześniej na rynku. Nastolatek ruszył w stronę grupki. Zaczęła się szarpanina. Złodziej wyciągnął nóż. Allen został odrzucony na ścianę przez jednego z mężczyzny. Dostał mocno w głowę. Osunął się po ścianie i zemdlał.

oOoOoOo

Allen niepewnie otworzył oczy. Ogarnęło go przerażenie, gdy ujrzał ciemny sufi, zupełnie inny niż ten w jego komnatach. Szybko usiadł. Pożałował swojej decyzji. Po za bólem z tyłu głowy, przed nim siedział większy problem. Ogromny biały wilk o krwistoczerwonych oczach wpatrywał się w niego ukazując swoje kły.

- Czyżby chłopczyk wystraszył się małego pieska? – z cienia wyszedł nastolatek, który wcześniej walczył z napastnikami Walkera.

- Gdzie ja jestem? Uprowadziłeś mnie? Chcesz mi zrobić krzywdę?! – białowłosy odsunął się pod ścianę.

- Irytujący – czarnooki zbliżył się i przystawił ostrze do gardła chłopaka. – Jakbym chciał cię skrzywdzić już dawno byłbyś martwy.

- Co chcesz ze mną zrobić? – niepewnie przełknął ślinę.

- Jesteś beznadziejny. Typowe dla młodego arystokraty. Szybko się gubisz, do tego nie umiesz się bronić.

- Nauczysz mnie walczyć?

Długowłosy chwycił się za głowę.

- Co za kretyn. Najpierw mówisz, że chcę cię skrzywdzić a teraz prosisz o lekcje fechtunku. Jesteś dziwny – wskazał palcem na wyryta gwiazdę na czole chłopaka. – Co to jest?

- Nie twoja sprawa – odwrócił głowę. Jego spojrzenie spotkało się ze złymi oczami wilka.

- Che. Jesteś już przytomny to idź do domu.

- Nie wiem jak – zarumienił się.

- Odprowadzimy cię – chwycił za kołnierz Allena i postawił go na ziemi. Przystawił palce do ust i zagwizdał. Z pomieszczenia obok przyszedł jeszcze większy wilk. O czarnym futrze. Albinos odskoczył do tyłu.

- Demon cię odprowadzi, ja pójdę za tobą, bo mi się nudzi.

- Jak masz na imię?

- Kanda. To ci się do niczego nie przyda.

Wyszli z chaty Azjaty. Tak jak powiedział wilk prowadził Allena przez alejki slumsów, aż pod sama bramę do górnego miasta. Kanda szedł za nim cały czas w bezpiecznej odległości. Nigdy by tego nie przyznał, ale pilnował, aby nikt nie zaczepił chłopaka.

oOoOoOo

Albinos leżał na brzuchu przeglądając książkę na ogromnym łóżku. Niedawno co się umył, więc leżał jedynie w długiej, białej jedwabnej koszuli. Spojrzał na okno, pogoda była okropna, znowu mocno padało. Westchnął.

- Allen – do pokoju weszła młoda dziewczyna o długich lekko fioletowych włosach z miłym uśmiechem na twarzy. – Chciałam zobaczyć czy już śpisz.

- Dobry wieczór Lenalee – odłożył książkę i usiadł po turecku na posłaniu. – Właśnie miałem się kłaść spać. Bardzo bym chciał spędzić z tobą ten czas, ale jestem zmęczony – przyłożył dłoń do ust udając ziewniecie.

- Rozumiem – zarumieniła się. – Dobranoc Allen.

- Dobranoc.

Poczekał aż młoda arystokratka zejdzie na dół. Czuł się okropnie okłamując ją, ale miał coś ważniejszego do zrobienia. Zeskoczył na podłogę. Ułożył pod pościelą parę poduszek. Schylił się i wyciągnął kuferek spod łóżka. W zaskakująco szybkim tempie przebrał się w ubranie z lekki skórek, które zostało uszyte specjalnie na polowania. Zarzucił na siebie płaszcz, a na głowę szeroki kaptur. Wyszedł na balkon i powoli zsunął się na dół po kamiennej ścianie.

oOoOoOo

Na prowizorycznym łóżku ze skór zwierząt leżał długowłosy Azjata. Otworzył oczy, gdy usłyszał ciche pukanie. Wyciągnął nóż zza paska i otworzy drzwi przykładając ostrze do szyi nieproszonego gościa. Zaniechał próby zabicia, gdy dostrzegł duże szare oczy pod kapturem.

- Moyashi – warknął na niego. – Mówiłem ci, że masz tu przestać przychodzić w takim stroju.

- Dlaczego? – usiadł na posłaniu nastolatka uśmiechając się do niego niewinnie. Rozglądał się z zafascynowaniem po pomieszczeniu. Przychodził tu od miesięcy, ale nigdy nie mógł przestać podziwiać wnętrza. Pełno różnorodniej broni i przedmiotów, których nie widział. Wszędzie puchate futra i skóry zwierząt.

- To dzielnica biedoty i kryminalistów. Jak ktoś cię tak zobaczy to albo zabije, okradnie albo zgwałci – położył się obok albinosa.

- Przy tobie nic mi nie grozi, prawda Kanda? – położył się na brzuchu radośnie machając nogami.

- Nie rozumiem co taki wysoko urodzony chłopczyk robi w slumsach.

- Nienawidzisz mnie tylko przez moją krew – przytulił twarz w wilcze futerko.

- Głupi Moyashi. Nie mówiłem, że cię nienawidzę – wplótł dłonie w śnieżnobiałe włosy Allena. – Jesteś interesujący. Niedoświadczony, nic nie wiesz o wielu sprawach – dotknął skazy przechodzącej przez lewe oko arystokraty.

- To mnie naucz więcej! – radosny usiadł po turecku na udach nastolatka opierając dłonie na jego biodrach. – Nauczyłeś mnie polować i się skradać. Jesteś wspaniały!

- A ty jesteś kompletnym idiotą. Złaź.

- Dlaczego? Niewygodnie ci? – zrobił się smutny.

- Ta pozycja. Jest nieodpowiednia dla takiego czystego księciunia jak ty. Złaź!

- Ciągle mi to wypominasz! Chce być ci równy, naucz mnie tego!

- Masz wszystko, o czym inni tutaj nawet nie marzyli. Nie zniżaj się do naszego poziomu – nie mógł się powstrzymać i ułożył dłonie na biodrach albinosa.

- Chce tylko żebyś mnie zaakceptował – ściszył głos. – Proszę. Aaa! – krzyknął, gdy Kanda przewrócił go na plecy i zawisnął nad nim.

- Jesteś irytujący! Będziesz tego żałował.

- Nie będę! Cokolwiek to jest!

- Po tym zmywasz się do pałacu, nie mam ochoty żeby mi tu wparowała cała straż miejska w poszukiwaniu ciebie.

- Po czym? – spojrzał na niego uważnie. – Co robisz? – zarumienił się, gdy ujrzał jak długowłosy pozbywa się paska od jego spodni i zsuwa je.

Złodziej chwycił za męskość albinosa delikatnie gładząc ją palcami. Nastolatek nachylił się i zaczął błądzić językiem od nasady trzonka aż po samą główkę, lekko przygryzając.

- T-to... chyba... jest nieodpowiednie – białowłosy zasłonił czerwoną już twarz rękami. Czuł zalewające go ciepło w całym ciele.

- Tu to jest normalne – odsunął dłonie chłopca z jego buzi. – Oczywiście jeżeli to za dużo dla takiego szlachcica to mogę przestać...

- Nie! – rozszerzył oczy w szoku, zaskoczyła go własna determinacja.

- Wedle życzenia – złączył ich usta w delikatnym pocałunku, który po chwili przerodził się w namiętny, kiedy Kanda na siłę wepchnął język do jamy ustnej Allena.

Przerwał pocałunek czując, że dzieciak się podnieca i nerwowo porusza nogami. Walker zgiął nogi w kolanach rozchylając je lekko. Azjata po raz kolejny nachylił się nad kroczem białowłosego parę razy polizał już nabrzmiałego członka, po czym mocna go chwycił w dłonie pocierając nim. Z ust arystokraty zaczęły wydobywać się niezidentyfikowane dźwięki rozkoszy.

- Po-poczekaj... Ach! – jękną głośno i próbował zaczerpnąć oddechu. – Przestań! Ja, ja się... dziwnie czuję... – mimowolnie wypchnął biodra w stronę długowłosego, a gdy poczuł szybsze ruchy na swoim przyrodzeniu jego ciało wygięło się w łuk. Niesamowite ciepło i rozkosz skumulowały się w jego podbrzuszu. Nie potrafił już normalnie oddychać. Osiągnął spełnienie w dłonie czarnookiego. Opadł na posłanie łapczywie zaczerpując powietrze. Przymglonym wzrokiem zerknął na Kandę, który oblizywał lepką ciecz ze swoich palców.

- C-co to jest? – zapytał niepewnie, bojąc się odpowiedzi.

- To? To jest twoje – posłał mu nonszalancki uśmiech.

- Moje z mojego... – zerwał się do siadu chcąc wytrzeć twarz i ręce złodzieja. – Przestań!

- Nadal jesteś przygłupim nic niewiedzącym arystokratą. Tylko... – pocałował go w czoło. – Już nie jesteś taki czysty – zasłonił mu usta dłonią, gdy ujrzał, że Allen chce coś powiedzieć. – Teraz stąd spadaj. Już.

Położył się na plecach obserwując jak albinos lekko zdezorientowany naciąga na siebie spodnie i trochę chwiejnym krokiem podchodzi do drzwi.

- Prosto do swojego pokoju, nie idź nigdzie indziej – poinstruował go. Białowłosy kiwnął głową i wyszedł.

- Kurwa! – uderzył z całej siły pięścią w posłanie. – Mogłem go zerżnąć od razu, teraz nie będę miał już okazji. – zasłonił twarz przedramieniem. – Do tego się podnieciłem. Kurwa!

oOoOoOo

Allen siedział w ogromnej wannie pełnej piany rozmyślając nad wieloma sprawami. Minęło ponad parę tygodni od jego ostatniego spotkania ze złodziejem ze slumsów.

- Link?

- Tak paniczu? – blondyn odłożył czyste ubrania na półkę, przykucnął przy wannie i pomógł w umyciu chłopaka.

- Czy jest coś, czego my nie możemy robić a ludzie z biednych dzielnic mogą? – usiadł tyłem do ochroniarza, aby ten miał lepszy dostęp do pleców.

- My? Oh masz na myśli ludzi z wyższych sfer. Jest mnóstwo takich rzeczy. Oni nie żyją zgodnie z prawem myślą, że mogą robić wszystko.

- Ale ze spraw miłych i choć trochę zgodnych z prawem? – zerknął przez ramię na brązowookiego. – Wiem, że dawno temu byłeś jednym z nich.

- To było dawno. Panicz nie powinien interesować się takimi sprawami.

- Nikt by się nie dowiedział, że mi powiedziałeś, proszę – odwrócił się i chwycił twarz mężczyzny w dłonie spoglądając na niego uważnie szarymi oczami.

- Cóż, cała ta ich swawolność i... no te sprawy łóżkowe – odwrócił wzrok.

- Łóżkowe? Masz na myśli, że mogą spać gdzie chcą? – przymknął oczy, gdy Link zaczął myć jego włosy.

- Nie. Eh... nie wiem jak ci to powiedzieć. Jak się dwie osoby bardziej niż lubią to robią różne przyjemne rzeczy. Takie bardziej intymne – odkaszlnął. - Tam nie ważne kto z kim i kiedy, dla nich się liczy tylko dobra zabawa, tylko to im zostało. A tutaj? Ty możesz to robić tylko z osobą, z którą jesteś w związku, do tego przeciwnej płci. Niedługo zrozumiesz.

- Co masz na myśli?

- No ty i panienka Lee. Mieliście już zaręczyny, po ślubie...

- Co?! – odsunął się na kraniec wanny. – Jak to? My nie... Ja nawet... ona jest przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa...

- Przepraszam. Myślałem, że wiesz... lord Cross zaręczył cię z nią już jakiś czas temu.

- Robi to, żebym mógł być pełnoprawnym arystokratą.

- Ale ty jesteś...

- Daj spokój, wiem od jakiegoś czasu, że Cross mnie tylko przygarnął – wziął głęboki oddech. – Mógłbyś mnie zostawić samego?

- Ale kąpiel paniczu?

- Poradzę sobie.

- Wybacz mi – ukłonił się i opuścił pomieszczenie. Pierwsze łzy zaczęły skapywać z twarzy albinosa.

oOoOoOo

W pomieszczeniu panował półmrok. Przez niedokładnie zasłonięte kotary wpadał biały blask. Była pełnia. W kominku żarzył się mały płomień. Na dywanie z futra leżały dwa ogromne wilki, czarny i biały. Ostatnio noce robiły się coraz zimniejsze, więc musiały wtulić się w siebie. Przy nich stało krzesło, na którym siedział Kanda i ostrzył miecz. Usłyszał pukanie. Uspokoił zwierzaki i powoli podszedł do wejścia, lecz ich nie otworzył oparł się o ścianę trzymając przygotowaną katanę. Drzwi się uchyliły z lekkim skrzypnięciem i do środka, skradając się, wszedł niewysoki intruz w długim czarnym płaszczu. Na głowie miał kaptur, więc ciężko było dojrzeć jego twarz. Azjata zatrzasnął drzwi, podbiegł do nieznajomego i podciął mu nogi. Gdy ten upadł na podłogę długowłosy usiadł na nim okrakiem przyciskając broń do jego szyi. Dwa wilki zerwały się i zaczęły warczeć.

- Umm jeśli nie chcesz się ze mną widzieć to mogę pójść, tylko odsuń ostrze – powiedział wystraszony całym zamieszaniem Allen.

- Moyashi? – machnął ręką na zwierzaki, które automatycznie się uspokoiły i odłożył broń na bok. Walker ściągnął kaptur i uśmiechnął się. – Płakałeś? – czarnooki dotknął opuszkami palców lekko opuchniętego policzka chłopca.

- Co... ja nie, nie... padało.

- Jest kurewsko ładna pogoda. Pierdolona pełnia, nie ma deszczu.

- Chciałem cię znowu zobaczyć – wyciągnął dłonie w jego stronę i dotknął jego twarzy. Kanda przybliżył się do niego i pocałował.

- Myślałem, że już nigdy tu nie przyjdziesz – pomógł wstać białowłosemu.

- Musiałem przemyśleć parę spraw. No i trochę się pokomplikowało... i ja... Nie miałem, z kim porozmawiać – zaczął płakać.

Czarnooki westchnął, wziął chłopaka na ręce i ułożył na łóżku.

- Skoro tu przyszedłeś to znaczy, że chcesz mi to powiedzieć, więc? Co to takiego?

- Może na początku, bo widzisz... ja nie do końca jestem arystokratą taki prawdziwym.

- Jak to? – usiadł obok przyglądając się uważnie jego twarzy.

- Mój ojciec... to tak naprawdę przybrany ojciec... znaczy on mnie przygarnął jak byłem mały. Nikt o tym nie wie. Myślą, że jestem czysto-krwisty.

- To można zaliczyć na plus. Od momentu, kiedy się spotkaliśmy żyjesz tylko dlatego, że mnie zaintrygowałeś swoim zachowaniem i wyglądem, nie pochodzeniem.

- Wiesz są pewne prawa i zasady...

- Takie jak to, że jesteś własnością swych rodziców do momentu ślubu. Albo że nie możecie się pierdolić z kim chcecie tylko z _wybranką serca –_ ostanie słowa były przepełnione jadem.

- Dużo o nas wiesz.

- Dobrze jest znać swojego wroga. Ale to chyba nie jest wszystko, o czym chciałeś mi powiedzieć.

- Cross mnie zaręczył z arystokratką, która jest dla mnie niczym siostra – po jego policzka popłynęły kolejne łzy. – Nie wiem jak to powstrzymać, nie mogę nic zrobić. Nie chce, aby ktoś inny decydował o moim życiu! – Kanda przybliżył się do leżącego chłopaka i przytulił go. – U ciebie jest strasznie zimno wiesz?

- Nie zmieniaj tematu kretynie. Jak się ożenisz z tą wampirzycą to nie będziesz mógł już tu przychodzić.

- Jednak mnie lubisz? – jego oczy zabłyszczały.

- Nie zaprzeczę, że odkąd tu przychodzisz noce są ciekawsze. Mimo że często jesteś irytujący Moyashi. I chyba wiem jak można powstrzymać wasz związek. Kiedy ślub?

- Nie wiem, ale co chcesz zrobić?

- Uratować cię. Po pierwsze musisz złamać parę tych ważnych zasad moralnych.

- Jakich zasad?

- Zostaniesz tutaj na noc, żeby wkurzyć _tatusia_. A po za tym złamiemy tą przysięgę czystości ciała i umysłu. Kurwa, co za brednie.

- Co chcesz zrobić? No i czy to pomoże?

- Oczywiście. Poczekaj – Azjata podszedł do jednej z półek i wyciągnął butelkę. Po czym z powrotem ułożył się wygodnie na skórach. Odkorkował butelkę i podał arystokracie. – Masz.

- Ja nie mogę...

- Wiem, dlatego ci to daje idioto. Nie bój się to nie trucizna, ją trzymam w innych butelkach – albinos zrobił przerażoną minę. Kanda poczochrał go po białych włosach. – Chce ci pomóc.

- Do czego ja mam to nalać?

- Do gęby. To nie dwór tutaj nie ma kieliszków.

Allen niepewnie przechylił butelkę biorąc kilka łyków, jak się okazało, czerwonego wina.

- Ej! Coś się tak przyssał – Kanda wyrwał butelkę z rąk chłopaka. Szybko wypił resztkę, odrzucił na podłogę pusta flaszkę i spojrzał na albinosa. – Dobrze się czujesz?

- Tak! – zamrugał parę razy i wyszczerzył się do niego. – Bakanda.

- Skoro tak, to przejdźmy do dalszej zabawy – powiedziawszy to ułożył księcia wygodnie na łóżku i zawisł nad nim. Rozpiął jego pelerynę i wyrzucił za siebie. Zaczął mocować się z klamrami i wiązadłach przy górnych ubraniach.

- Poczekaj... ja nie chce żebyś mnie widział bez tego.

- Za późno Moyashi – rozchylił koszule chłopaka lekko ją zsuwając. Na lewym ramieniu ukazał się dziwny tatuaż, kiedy Kanda odkrył całą rękę spod materiału, okazało się, że jest czarna, jakby zwęglona. Ale dzieciak nie wydawał się jakby ten fakt utrudniał mu życie czy ruchy. – Intrygujące. Takim czymś mnie nie odstraszysz. Mam na ciebie za dużą ochotę – pocałował go namiętnie.

- Chcesz ze mną robić... emm... te sprawy łóżkowe? – przez chwile Azjata wpatrywał się w niego czekając aż ten powie, że żartował. Jednak to nie nastąpiło, więc złodziej parsknął śmiechem.

- Twoja głupota nie zna granic.

- Link mi to powiedział! Przestań się śmiać – chciał go uderzyć, ale zakręciło mu się w głowie i upadł na klatkę piersiową nastolatka. – Powiedział, że ja mam to zrobić tylko z kobietą, którą kocham.

- No a my łamiemy zasady, więc czemu nie na całego? – ściągnął wierzchnie odzienie chłopaka całkowicie i rzucił na podłogę. Przybliżył się do jego ucha i ściszył głos. – Sprawię, że ta noc będzie dla ciebie niezapomniana. Przerżnę cię jakby nie miało być jutra.

- Mówiąc to nie jesteś nic a nic uroczy.

- Jedyną urocza osoba jesteś ty Moyashi. Połóż się wygodnie.

Chłopak wykonał jego polecenie. Azjata rozwiązał buty Allena i odłożył na bok. Rozpiął pasek, nachylił się i złożył pocałunek na płaskim brzuchu albinosa. Chwycił zębami za spodnie i z pomocą rąk zdjął je całkowicie. Uniósł się i spojrzał na Allena, w całej jego okazałości. Arystokrata skrzyżował nogi czując się zawstydzony całą tą sytuacją.

- Chyba się upiłem – powiedział nie do końca przekonany dzieciak.

- Przynajmniej nie będę musiał bawić się w uwodzenie.

Kanda nachylił się i zaczął na zmianę lizać i całować albinosa od brzucha w górę, wywołując u niego przyjemne dreszcze. Gdy dotarł do szyi przygryzł skórę, zostawiając czerwony ślad. Oznaczył go jeszcze w paru innych miejscach. Kiedy Azjata zobaczył, że białowłosy się rozkręcił pospiesznie ściągnął swoje ubrania i przylgnął nagim ciałem do Walkera. Uśmiechnął się przebiegle, gdy poczuł jak męskość Allena robi się twardsza. Uniósł nogi chłopaka i klęknął jak najbliżej niego. Sięgnął po omacku do szuflady i wyciągnął z niej niewielka fiolkę. Odkręcił przy pomocy zębów i wylał zawartość na dłonie. Zaczął delikatnie gładzić wejście Allena, by po chwili wsunąć jeden śliski palec do jego wnętrza. Chłopak zadrżał, gdy poczuł jeszcze dwa dodatkowe palce, które rozpychały jego wejście. Kiedy Kanda uznał, że albinos jest gotowy spojrzał na niego.

- Owiń nogi wokół mojej tali – Allen przytaknął i wykonał jego polecenie.

Azjata przymknął oczy i wszedł powoli w arystokratę, rozkoszując się przyjemną ciasnotą. Białowłosy wydał z siebie stłumiony jęk. Przygryzł wargi, nie chciał pokazać, że go to boli, nie chciał pokazywać słabości. Nabrał powietrza i chciał zacisnąć pięści na futrze, lecz Kanda go powstrzymał. Splótł ich palce razem wchodząc jeszcze głębiej w niego. Allen wydał z siebie głośne jęknięcie, tym razem z rozkoszy. W nieoczekiwanym momencie cały ból przerodził się w niesamowitą przyjemność. Mimowolnie zaczął wypychać swoje biodra, pragnąc bardziej poczuć Kandę. Złodziej chwycił mocniej dłonie dzieciaka, czując jak kręgi mięśni zaciskają się na jego męskości. Spojrzał na twarz Walkera, który zaczął nerwowo poruszać się. Książę osiągnął spełnienie. Zaczerpnął powietrza. Przymknął oczy i z całej siły, mimo bólu, naparł na Kandę, zamieniając ich miejscami.

- Widzę, że ktoś tu jest napalony – Japończyk uśmiechnął się przebiegle. Allen siedział na nim okrakiem delikatnie poruszając się w tył i w przód. Jęknął – Cii... Spokojnie. Weź głęboki wdech – Kanda ułożył swoje dłonie na biodrach chłopaka pomagając mu, przyspieszył jego ruchy. Długowłosy czuł się zdezorientowany. Nikt nigdy nie próbował go zadowolić, a arystokrata mimo bólu ujeżdżał go chcąc żeby ten też doszedł. Umowa obejmowała tylko to, że Kanda ma zabrać dziewictwo księcia, nic więcej. Poczuł ciepło w klatce piersiowej i nie było to spowodowane podnieceniem. _Czyżbym... Bzdura!_ Chwycił Allena za ramiona i przewrócił. Zaczął wchodzić i wychodzić z niego uzyskując głośne jęki.

- K-kanda... ja... zaraz... dojdę – jego oddech gwałtownie przyspieszył.

- Wytrzymaj jeszcze... chwilę – poczuł przyjemne uczucie zalewające jego ciało. Doszli równocześnie. Zdyszany Kanda opadł na klatkę piersiową dzieciaka. Wyszedł z niego i położył się obok, uważnie obserwując rumieniec na twarzy albinosa. Dotknął jego włosów.

- Wiesz Kanda... – ziewnął. – Ja chybaciękocham – wymamrotał i zasnął wtulony w Japończyka. Złodziej niepewnie podrapał się po głowie.

- Che. No to mamy problem.

oOoOoOo

Zbudził się wcześnie. Odchylił lekko zasłony i zerknął przez okno. Słońce jeszcze nie wzeszło. Spojrzał na posłanie. Pod kilkoma futrami spał w najlepsze nagi Allen. Oba wilki wtulone były w chłopca, chciały go ogrzać w nocy. Poszedł się przemyć i kiedy wrócił ubrał spodnie i wepchnął się pomiędzy białego zwierzaka a arystokratę, ignorując warknięcie.

- Cicho tam zdrajco – syknął na wilka. – Mnie to już nie ogrzejesz? – odwrócił się i objął ramieniem dzieciaka, uzyskując w odpowiedzi pomruk zadowolenia.

oOoOoOo

Minęło parę miesięcy. W prawie całym królestwie trwały przygotowania do wielkiej ceremonii, jaką miał być ślub Allena z księżniczką Lenalee.

- Miałeś racje Link. Ludzie ze slumsów robią wszystko dla zabawy, z nikim się nie liczą – powiedział zirytowany arystokrata przymierzając ślubny strój.

- Hmm masz na myśli tego złodzieja, o którym mi ostatnio wspomniałeś? –Allen przytaknął. – Wiesz czasami tak bywa.

- Obiecał mi pomóc ze ślubem. A od ostatniego spotkania po prostu zniknął, jakby zapadł się pod ziemię.

- Nadal nie rozumiem, dlaczego aż tak bardzo nie chcesz wyjść za pannę Lenalee.

- Ona jest całkowicie inna, od kiedy oficjalnie ogłoszono nasze zaręczyny. Jak sęp, pilnuje mnie na każdym kroku, o wszystko jest zazdrosna.

- Jest zdenerwowana weselem, po... wszystko będzie lepiej – Link pomógł delikatnie zdjąć ubranie arystokraty.

- Tak, zrobi ze mnie swojego niewolnika – westchnął. – Przez tą jej ostrożność już nie mogę nawet wyjść się z nim zobaczyć.

- Nie powinieneś się nim przejmować, musisz to przyznać paniczu, ale on cię po prostu wykorzystał.

- Może masz racje, byłem głupi. Dziękuję ci, że nikomu o tym wszystkim nie powiedziałeś.

- Zawsze będę lojalny tylko tobie Allen – gdy chłopak usłyszał swoje imię rozpromienił się. – Zrobię dla ciebie wszystko, postaram się pomóc.

oOoOoOo

Monumentalny kościół. Wszystko dostojnie ozdobione. Przy ołtarzu w eleganckim stroju stał zdenerwowany Allen. Rozglądał się nerwowo. Pełno arystokratów, wysoko urodzonych oraz uzbrojonych strażników. Nie mógł nigdzie znaleźć Linka. Spotkał go wcześniej przed wejściem ubranego na czarno, do tego niezbyt odpowiednio na uroczystość. Powiedział tylko, że mu pomoże, bo obiecał. Od tamtego momentu już go nie widział. Usłyszał radosną pieśń graną na organach i śpiewaną przez chór. Dla niego oznaczało to tylko jedno – rozpoczęcie ślubu, którego on uczestnikiem nie chciał być. Strażnicy otworzyli kościelne drzwi i do środka w pięknej, długiej białej suknie weszła Lenalee prowadzona przez swojego brata. Allen przełknął ślinę i zmusił się na lekki uśmiech.

Cała ceremonia przebiegała dla niego zbyt szybko. Słowa przez niego wypowiadane, czuł się niczym kukiełka, która robiła co jej kazał lalkarz. Nawet jego przysięga była nieszczera. Przez cały czas tylko modlił się, aby zdarzył się cud i wszystko się skończyło. Dotarli już prawie do końca.

- ... Jeżeli ktoś zna powód, dla którego to małżeństwo nie może być zawarte...

Ogromne wrota otworzyły się z głośnym hukiem. Prze środek kościoła przeszedł długowłosy Azjata, obok niego dumnie kroczyły dwie bestie, a za nim szedł Link razem z piątką innych młodych osób ze slumsów.

- _Niech powie teraz albo zamilknie na wieki_ – Kanda klasnął w dłonie, gdy dokończył formułkę księdza. – Niestety moje zaproszenie nie dotarło, więc spóźniłem się.

- Jak śmiesz niszczyć tą uroczystość?! – z ławki wstał lord Cross.

Allen uśmiechnął się, był pewien, że złodziej o nim zapomniał. Dostrzegł zdumienie i przerażenie na twarzy księżniczki. Udało się przerwać ceremonie, ale nie wiedział co Kanda zrobi, żeby ją zakończyć.

- To niezgodnie z waszymi zasadami. On nie może się ożenić – Azjata stanął w bezpiecznej odległości od czerwonowłosego.

- Niby dlaczego?! Jak możesz tak tu przychodzić i niszczyć najwspanialszy dzień w naszym życiu – krzyknęła w jego stronę Lenalee.

- Jestem pewny, że to nie jest _jego _najwspanialszy dzień. Złamał zasady czystości, którą to niby miał do ślubu dotrzymać.

- O czym ty mówisz? – dziewczyna wydawała się przestraszona.

- Śnieżna księżniczka nie jest dziewicą – bez zawahania powiedział to na głos. Allen pochylił głowę, zasłaniając rumieniec długimi kosmykami włosów.

- Co to za oszczerstwa?! – Cross machnął na strażników, którzy przygotowali broń. – Skąd niby to wiesz?

- Skąd? To głupie pytanie. Arystokraci. Jesteście głupsi niż przypuszczałem. Wiem, bo sam go zerżnąłem – po kościele dało się słyszeć głośne westchnienia. – Piliśmy też alkohol, to chyba też wbrew zasadom?

- Dość tego! Straż przyprowadzić mi go żywego! – jak na zawołanie w ich stronę podbiegła straż miejska.

Kanda podbiegł do albinosa i chwycił go za nadgarstek. Razem z pozostałymi próbowali dotrzeć do wyjścia.

- Nie musiałeś wszystkim mówić, że ze sobą spaliśmy! – zirytowany Allen zrównał krok z Azjatą.

- Cóż to zadziałało – zrobił unik przed ostrzem, na wojownika szybko rzucił się wilk rozszarpując mu gardło. Puścił chłopaka. – Pospieszcie się!

Albinos zobaczył na górze łucznika, który celował w nogi Kandy. Szybko zasłonił go swoim ciałem. Strzała przebił jego udo. Powstrzymał krzyk. Na jego szczęście nikt tego nie zauważył, więc zasłonił nogę peleryną i pobiegł utykając za pozostałymi na dziedziniec.

Allen biegł w tyle. Przez ranę w nodze nie mógł dogonić pozostałych. Uciekali teraz przez alejki w górnym mieście, aby zgubić pościg. Zmęczony oparł się o ścianę. Od razu podbiegł do niego Link i Kanda.

- Allen? Co ci jest? – blondyn chwycił go delikatnie za ramię. Spojrzał na niego – Jesteś ranny?!

- Nic mi nie będzie idźcie przodem, dogonię was.

- Nie pierdol. Luna! – zagwizdał i na zawołanie przybiegł biały wilk. Kanda bez zastanowienia posadził Allena na grzbiecie zwierzęcia. – Zabierz go do domu, poza miastem będzie bezpieczny. Demon odpędzi pościg od was. Już!

Link spojrzał na oddalającego się albinosa.

- Biegnij za nim. Ja i reszta Kruków zajmiemy się strażą.

- Jestem wam potrzebny.

- Jesteś potrzebny Allenowi – przycisnął go do ściany. – On jest ranny zajmij się nim. On cię potrzebuje.

- Martwisz się o niego, bo go kochasz, co Kruku? – Kanda spojrzał na niego ze złością.

- Nawet, jeżeli to prawda, on oddał swoje serce tobie. Dlatego rusz swoją dupę i biegnij za nim! Nie czas na kłótnie!

Zszokowany Kanda odepchnął Linka i pobiegł tam gdzie powinien teraz być.

oOoOoOo

Kanda wbiegł pospiesznie do domu. Zastał na łóżku ciężko oddychającego chłopaka. Podbiegł do niego.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze – pogładził go po policzku. – Daj mi chwilę.

Przeszedł całe pomieszczenie w poszukiwaniu bandaży i czegoś do znieczulenia. Usiadł na posłaniu. Oderwał końcówkę strzały wbitą w udo.

- Nie... błagam – Allen chwycił go za nadgarstek.

- Muszę. Trochę zapiecze – nalał alkohol na ranę wywołując donośny krzyk białowłosego. Szybko pozbył się strzały i zabandażował ranę. – Już jest dobrze. Musi być. Co to kurwa jest?! – warknął, gdy ujrzał zakrwawioną koszulę dzieciaka. Odsłonił materiał. Na podbrzuszu widniało głębokie rozcięcie.

- Nie mówiłeś, że jesteś aż tak ranny!

- Jeden strażnik chciał cię zaatakować... z ukrycia... chciałem cię ochronić.

- Idiota! – Kanda próbował jak najszybciej zatamować krwawienie.

- Przepraszam... – wziął głęboki wdech. – Kocham cię Kanda, naprawdę – przymknął oczy.

- Nie zasypiaj! Otwórz oczy. Allen!

oOoOoOo

Parę dni później postanowili uczcić swoje zwycięstwo. W okolicznej karczmie dało się słyszeć śpiewy i głośne rozmowy. Robiło się już późno, ale mimo to zabawa trwała nadal. Allen wyciągnął Kandę na zewnątrz. Razem przeszli przez las do domu Japończyka. Albinos pchnął go na łóżko i usiadł na jego biodrach.

- Znowu jesteś napalony. Same z tobą problemy. Dopiero co wyzdrowiałeś – długowłosy pogładził go po klatce piersiowej.

- Pomyślałem, że skoro mamy trochę czasu... – uśmiechnął się.

- Jutro znowu będziesz mieć problemy ze wstaniem, a miałem cię nauczyć walczyć.

- Proszę. Mamy dużo czasu na naukę.

- Tak myślisz? – posłał mu przebiegły uśmiech.

- Chce tu zostać i spędzić z tobą wieczność – Allen nachylił się. – Kocham cię.

- To akurat da się zrobić – chwycił go za tył głowy i przybliżył do siebie. Złączył ich usta w namiętnym pocałunku. – Ja ciebie też kocham, Moyashi.


End file.
